


Crowley

by Crims0n_Angel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Biting, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Licking, Lust, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Angel/pseuds/Crims0n_Angel
Summary: Crowley had never taken any interest in you, at best he seemed to tolerate your presence in the bookshop. One night Aziraphale is out of town and Crowley comes to claim you.





	Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, this is my first x reader fic. I will write one for reader x Aziraphale soon, because both of them deserve some love.  
> For those of you who want to get to the juicy stuff, it starts in the 6th paragraph.

You had been working in the little bookshop for months now, you had gotten the job quite by accident, the kind owner had offered you work and place to live when he witnessed you unceremoniously fired for someone else’s mistake, your boss at the time was a bitter old woman who wasn’t interested in the truth. You loved working in the old bookshop. If you wanted to call it working, your duties consisted of keeping things clean, reading and scaring off people who looked like they might be interested in purchasing any books. It was a strange business model indeed. 

Living in the old bookshop it didn’t take long for you to realize there was something odd about Aziraphale and his friend Crowley who regularly visited. There was something about the way they spoke, the odd way they referred to historical events as though they were there. Then there was the fact that everything would go miraculously right for them, it was beyond what you could pass off as good luck. You didn’t know exactly what to expect when you confronted them, but angel and demon was a surprise, none the less you had come to accept it and they accepted you. Well Aziraphale did, Crowley seemed put out every time you were near, his utter disinterest in you hurt more than you would let on. He was probably like that to all humans; he was a demon after all. 

What a waste you thought to yourself locking the bookshop door behind you, you looked damn fine but the date had been a dud. You hadn’t particularly fancied the guy to begin with, but he had so much hope in his eyes when he asked you, you couldn’t just s no. It turns out you should have, he had been an absolute bore and a pig at the end of the night, you were glad to get home and away from him. The bookshop was quiet as you threw your bag on the sofa, Aziraphale was out of town for a few days. 

Walking back to your room you noticed some books out of place at the back of the store, you stopped to tidy them up. There were footsteps behind you, your back went rigid, there shouldn’t be anyone else in the store, you glance around for something to use as a weapon and reached for a heavy book. You hoped Aziraphale would forgive you for using it. Then it hit you, that familiar scent of smoke and fire, “hitting me with that won’t do you much good” he snickered, his voice low as he moved closer, “Aziraphale might have a heart attack though”. “What do you want” you demanded refusing to face him and hoping he could not hear your pounding heart. 

Despite his indifference towards you, you couldn’t help developing feelings for the demon. He had a sort of clumsy kindness underneath all the bravado, though you had to look hard to notice it. His footsteps drew nearer as he sniffed the air, “you have an awful scent on you tonight” you could practically hear his nose crinkle. “The date didn’t go well then”, how he knew you had a date you weren’t sure, you hadn’t told anyone, but then you supposed a demon probably had his way of knowing these things. 

You sighed still not turning “it was the worst, I’d rather not talk about it”. “Good” he hissed, “I’d rather not hear about you with other men, especially looking like that”, so close now you could feel his body warmth as his breath tickled your ear. Your breath caught and your heart went into overdrive at his closeness, even as the words began to register. Warm hands slid around your waist and over your hips as Crowley’s hot breath caressed your neck, “he’s a fool” he hissed, placing his soft lips to the smooth skin of your neck. A small whimper escaped your lips as you felt heat rise in your body, he purred at the sound pulling your hips up and back into him. 

Crowley’s hands ran over your hips and down your thighs, as he placed small kisses down your back, seductively exposed by your scarlet dress. “Mmmm” you hummed as those hands slithered to your inner thighs and began to slowly work their way up, higher and higher until they were so close to your heat you wanted to cry out. You could feel Crowley shudder with delight as his hands found your little lacey panties, your cheeks flush and you were glad he couldn’t see your face, even as he began to gently nibble on your neck. He slipped one hand beneath your panties and along your opening, sucking in a sharp delighted breath at the wetness he found there. 

You were shaking with desire, knees going week as he pushed a finger inside you and slowly began to pump it in and out. You were breathing heavy, wanting more, needing more of him. “Please” you begged almost silently as your body screamed for more. Crowley ran his long tongue up your neck, kissing your earlobe and whispered, “I never want to smell another man on you again”, as he pushed another finger inside, then another, you gasped at the sensation starting to fill you, as he pumped his fingers inside you, drawing more and more wetness from you. 

You whimpered as Crowley withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his lips and licking each of them clean, “deliciousss” he hissed in your ear, you arced your head back, wanting to taste those lips, but he pulled away “not yet” he teased with a wicked smile. He ran his hands up your thighs and over your hips, taking your dress with him, leaving you with nothing but those small lacey panties covering you, he purred with delight as he easily ripped them off you. Grabbing your hips, he pulled them closer to him, his hardness rubbing against your opening, you moaned pushing back against him, nudging your hips into him, begging him to enter you. 

Crowley ran a hand along your spine, gently bending you over, you placed your shaky hands on the solid bookshelf for support as he drove himself inside you. Electricity ran through your body as he filled you, his thick length pressing against your walls, stretching you as he pushed further and further inside you. He stilled, giving you time to adjust to the considerable size of him, you rocked your hips against him, urging him to move. It was all the encouragement he needed as he began roughly thrusting into you, he gave a roar of pleasure as you gripped him, his pace increased to almost frantic as he took you, his hips slapping against your arse as he drove into you again and again. There was something wild and animalistic about it that sent a thrill through you. 

Your body was on fire as Crowley tirelessly drove himself inside you, pulling back until he was almost out, then slamming in with force, each stroke making you cry out in pleasure. You weren’t sure when you started calling his name, but you loved the taste of it on your lips, Crowley purred his approval as your shaky voice called his name again and again, his thrusts growing harder as he swelled inside you. You were both nearing your peak when he pulled out, earning a whimper of protest from you as you felt empty where he had been. He turned you over to face him, pulling you close and kissing you deeply, you moaned against his lips and kissed him back. Pulling back you lifted your hands to his face, pulling off his sunglasses to reveal those stunning eyes, “beautiful” you breathed. Something in him seemed to spark and his self-control snapped as he hosted you up allowing you to wrap your legs around him. 

Your back slammed against the bookshelf as he drove into you again, the weight of you pushing him even deeper inside, reaching to your core, as he moved his hips, slowly at first, kissing you deeply, holding you close to him as you rocked your hips together. His lips moved down your neck, kissing a trail from your jaw to the soft crook at the base of your neck, he bit down as he suddenly increased his pace, driving into you with a ferociousness and hunger that made you scream with pleasure, as his bite sent a wave of pleasure through you. He licked the spot he had bitten, his tongue flicking against your skin, as a shudder ran through your body. He drove into you again and again, you were so close now, the world spun around you, “Crowley!” you screamed his name, “I’m going to cum” you pated. He let out a delighted growl thrusting into you again and again, each stroke hitting your core, you could feel him throbbing inside you, close to the limit himself. He roared your name and you cried his as he spilled himself inside you, hot seamen filling you up. His kissed you, pulling out and gently placing you on the ground, but not letting you go as the kiss continued. His hot cum running down your legs. 

You heard running water in the bathroom as Crowley scooped you up, carrying you towards what would be a very steamy bath.


End file.
